A Medley of Malec Mischiefs
by LadyWarlock218
Summary: A series of one-shots of the mundane affairs as well as supernatural encounters that Magnus and Alec will brave together. Love conquers all, at least that's what they say.. {Fluff}
1. Alec Forgets His Birthday

**This will be a series of one-shots of anything and everything Malec. The chapters do not necessarily run together. The regularity of update will depend on whether or not I get ideas. Feel free to tell me if you have ideas or prompts. With that said, I hope you enjoy this first one! x**

* * *

Alec Forgets His Birthday

As Alec entered his old bedroom at the Institute, he shrugged off his ichor splattered jacket. He made a noise of annoyance when a couple drops fell heavily onto the floor. It was such a chore to clean them off wooden surfaces. He then took off his shirt and pants, followed by his boots.

Barefooted and in his undershirt and boxers, Alec padded to the bathroom. He glanced at himself in the mirror. There were black specks on his cheek and his hair was dishevelled. He looked worse for wear. Jace had insisted they chase the Eidolon demon that had gotten away, all the way into the crowded subway station. Alec had reasoned it would be in vain as the demon would only shape-shift into a human and they wouldn't be able to tell anyway, but Jace was insistent. They'd scanned the crowd, squeezed through walls of bodies, been pushed and shoved around and even gotten pick-pocketed. _Good luck figuring out how to use that witchlight_ , Alec thought.

He splashed water onto his face, scrubbing at the dirt. He rubbed his hands together under the cool running water and picked at the grime beneath his nails. He grabbed a face towel hanging over the sink and pressed the fuzzy cloth to his face. He didn't bother with his hair, they always do what they wanted to do anyway.

Walking to his closet, Alec grabbed whatever piece of clothing was left–most of his clothes were at Magnus'. He threw on the old sweatshirt and slid into his ripped jeans. He hadn't gone straight to Magnus' as the institute was nearer and he couldn't bear the stench of ichor mixed with alcohol which a stranger must have spilled on him when he wasn't aware. Alec absolutely hated that combination. Sin mixed with sin.

He put on his boots and exited the bedroom, walking down the empty hallway.

xxXxx

Alec lazily lounged on the seat of the mostly empty train heading to Brooklyn. It wasn't peak hours yet and he was thankful for that. He still glamored himself though, like he always does. He didn't appreciate vacant stares and inquiring eyes.

Alec arrived at his boyfriend's loft and swung open the door.

"Happy Birthday!" a collective voice sounded. Surprised, Alec pinched his eyes close on impulse. When he opened them, he saw the whole gang–Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon. They were all grinning, eyes fixed on him, anticipating his reaction.

"By the Angel," Alec breathed. "Today's my birthday?"

The crowd burst into laughter–save Izzy and Magnus. Izzy shook her head in disappointment while Magnus smiled weakly at Alec.

"I win," Jace said. He opened his palm in Simon's direction. "Pay up, Lewis."

Simon grumbled, reaching in his pocket and producing faerie money. Alec didn't know where Simon got faerie money but he had an idea what Jace would buy with them.

Magnus held an arm open. "Come here," he said to Alec.

Alec entered his circle of arm and Magnus squeezed Alec against his side. They all moved to the dining table. On it was a cake with colourful icing swirled around into an intricate design and the words written were 'Happy 19th Birthday, Alec'.

"Do you like it?" Clary asked eagerly.

"You made this?" Alec asked.

She nodded.

"I love it," he said, smiling at her.

"I made the icing," Simon said.

"Anyone could move a spoon in repeated circular motion, mundie," Jace commented.

"I'm just gonna let that one slide because you won't be able to call me that anymore soon," Simon said.

Jace lifted a finger. "You know what–"

Magnus cleared his throat loudly. "I think it's time for presents," he announced.

"Me first!" Izzy squealed. She grabbed a box from one of the chairs and thrust them at Alec. "It's from me and Simon."

Alec lifted the top off and inside was a dagger that had inscriptions on the hilt, sitting below the dagger was a T-shirt that said 'TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL' across the chest.

"Simon picked the shirt," Izzy muttered.

"I just thought you should show off your biceps more," Simon said.

Jace raised his eyebrows and nodded sagely in agreement.

"Ah… Thank you," Alec told them.

"Okay, this is from me and Jace," Clary said, handing him a wrapped box. He tore the wrapping and pulled out from the thin box a drawing of himself and Magnus and a compass.

"You can guess who gave what," Clary said.

Alec held the compass and eyed it. "In case you're lost without me," his parabatai told him.

"How thoughtful."

The sun had gone down, it was completely dark outside. The lights from other buildings could be seen clearly now. Suddenly the front door opened, allowing the voices of people–or rather creatures, Alec realised as he turned to look–to drift inside.

"The guests have arrived," Magnus said. It wouldn't be Magnus Bane party if the whole Downworld weren't there. "Don't worry," Magnus appeased Alec. "I won't put you on the spot."

Relieved, Alec let go of the breath he was holding.

The lights dimmed and music started playing. Soon, the whole living room was full to bursting with a vast variety of colour and physique of guests.

A bar had appeared out of nowhere and Alec's friends insisted that he drink even after he refused many times.

"Alec, Alec, Alec," they started to chant.

He gave in and downed the booze, feeling the burning liquid travel down his throat. They cheered and clapped.

Soon, the group of friends slowly dispersed as other guests traipsed between them. And Alec was slowly sucked into the dancing crowd. He could feel himself beginning to relax more. He was wedged between writhing bodies.

Then, he felt hands on his hips from behind. He turned and was greeted by a pair of glittering cat eyes. He placed his hands on the warlock's chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. The air felt hot and was filled with the staccato of upbeat songs. Alec rolled his hips and grinded against his boyfriend.

Magnus laughed. "You're getting better."

"I have a good teacher," Alec said over the music. They danced some more, moving and sweating. Then Alec asked, "Don't you have a present for me?"

"It's in the bedroom," Magnus replied. He brought his lips next to Alec's ear and whispered, "It's a closet full of clothes."

Alec chuckled. "Why does everyone think I need new clothes?"

Magnus pulled back to look down at him and grinned. "I know. You look so much better without them." Alec's heart skipped a beat. He coughed and blushed. He couldn't help it. And Magnus spoke, his voice low, "Happy Birthday, Alexander."

* * *

 **This was inspired by the song 'Life Of The Party' by Shawn Mendes. Kind of. I feel like Alec needs to listen to it idk. Check it out, it's a lovely song. Don't go without dropping a review!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to thy queen, Cassandra Clare.**


	2. Magnus Gets A Cold

Magnus Gets A Cold

"Alec," Magnus said anxiously. "Oh God. I can't breathe through my nose."

Alec had just come out of the shower–towel wrapped around his waist. He had another smaller one in hand which he was using to dry his hair. At Magnus' words, he hung the towel around his neck and swivelled his head to look at the warlock lying unceremoniously on the bed.

Alec moved nearer to get a better look. He bent over Magnus. Magnus indeed didn't look like his usual self. His usual bronze skin was replaced by a greenish pallor, his eyes were lost of their mischievous glimmer and instead looked watery and his lips were pale.

"I'm dying, my love," said the warlock hoarsely. "All this while, we worried of you ageing and going before me. Alas, it is I who will be leaving you." He caressed Alec's cheek with one hand. "Take care of yourself, Alexander."

Alec grabbed the wrist of Magnus' hand that was on his face. He chuckled and shook his head lightly. "You're not dying."

"Alec, Alec, Alec," Magnus tsked. "Do not be in denial. You mustn't mourn me."

"No, you–" Alec tried to say.

"Shhh," Magnus shushed him, placing a forefinger on his lips. "It will be okay, my young shadowhunter."

Again, Alec fended off Magnus' hand from his face. "Magnus, you're not dying. You're just having a cold. A common cold."

Magnus made a face–looking bewildered and slightly disgusted. His eyebrows furrowed. "A cold?"

"Yes," Alec answered.

"But a cold is a mundane sickness," Magnus told him. "We warlocks do not simply contract an earthly ailment. I'm afraid you've mistaken."

"Trust me, it's a cold," Alec said breezily. "Jace used to get them all the time when he was younger. He'd make us do everything for him, no matter how inconsequential."

"No, I don't–" Magnus started to say but was cut short by a coughing fit.

Alec made him lie back flat on his back as he'd somehow sat up a little somewhere during their conversation–or rather argument. "Just lie back." Magnus did as told while Alec adjusted his pillow. Then, he went to leave.

"No, Alec. Don't leave me at my deathbed," Magnus pleaded, his hand reaching for the blue eyed Lightwood.

Alec rolled his eyes and ignored the virus-ridden, overly dramatic Magnus. He walked to the closet to put on some sweats and a shirt. He then made his way to the kitchen.

Alec filled a kettle with water and place it over the stove to boil. He then gathered ingredients for chicken soup. After the water had boiled, Alec used it for tea. He carried it back to the bedroom.

Standing in the doorway, Alec saw that there were candles, black chalks, a battered copy of Wuthering Heights, a chew toy, a swimming float and other unidentified objects all over the floor. And Chairman Meow had a patch of fur missing.

"What in Angel's name happened here?" Alec asked, moving to put the mug of tea on the nightstand.

"I was," Magnus sneezed. "trying to summon the Book of White," he continued. "It seems this.. condition of mine has tampered with my magic." he said with evident displease.

Alec stared at Chairman Meow.

"That," Magnus pointed at the shaven cat with one slender finger. "was an accident."

Alec picked up Chairman Meow, stroking its back soothingly.

"Just stay still and rest," Alec scolded. "Why did you have to create a storm of random objects in here?" He tracked his gaze around the room, rubbing the back of his neck. His gaze finally landed on Magnus again. "Is that smoke coming out of your fingertips?"

"My blue flames have been reduced to soot," he said glumly.

Alec sighed. "No magic," he said with finality.

Magnus returned with the downturn of the corners of his lips while the smoke from his hand dispersed. He sank his head further into the pillow.

Alec placed Chairman Meow on the foot of the bed and collected the things strewn all over the floor. Chairman Meow suddenly hissed and stood on the tips of its legs–the way cats do when in close encounters with their foes–then, trotted away out the chamber.

"Even Chairman Meow is revolted by this infection," Magnus said.

"I don't think he's repelled by your being sick any more than your shaving half his fur off," Alec replied.

He then made his way out of the bedroom yet again.

xxXxx

Alec came back bearing a tray containing a bowl of chicken soup and a glass of water. After he'd fed them to Magnus, he once again told Magnus to rest before leaving another time.

Alec grabbed his coat near the door. He decided to get over-the-counter cold and cough medications, albeit not knowing whether it would even work on Magnus. He shrugged and took the box of drugs anyway at the pharmacy.

When Alec got home, the sight that greeted him was glitter scattered on the floor and some suspended in the air.

"Raziel give me strength," Alec muttered under his breath.

Magnus sneezed and more glitter filled the air. They came out of nowhere, just materialising from thin air.

Magnus moaned, twisting uneasily on the bed.

Alec gave Magnus the pills.

"These wouldn't affect me in the least," Magnus said.

"Just try," Alec said. When Magnus still didn't take them, he said. "You're half mundane, they'd probably work half good."

"Which is also saying they're half bad," Magnus said.

"You're in no position to refuse," Alec retaliated.

With a grumbled "Fine", Magnus took them, swallowing the pills without water.

xxXxx

The next day, Alec woke up to a beaming face–clear of the sickly complexion.

"Hey," he croaked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey," Magnus replied, lying on his side, one arm under his head, watching Alec. "I'm better."

"I noticed," Alec said, smiling. "I'm glad." He touched the side of Magnus' face.

"Thank you, Alexander," Magnus said graciously. "You've been great at playing nurse."

Alec laughed. He was going to say something in reply but was stopped short when he sneezed.

* * *

 **So, this one was inspired by myself being sick. Haha. Do tell what you think. And let me know if you have any ideas or prompts! xx**

 **To bessie-loves-malec, I'm still working on your prompt. That will be up next. So, keep your eyes peeled.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to thy queen, Cassandra Clare.**


	3. Alec Meets His Neighbour

Alec Meets His Neighbour {AH}

Our flats are opposite each other and your kitchen window faces mine so we always see each other making coffee at 3 a.m. This may sound odd. Who makes coffee at three in the morning? Most sleep at this time, some only just going to bed. But I do, and you do. I don't know what you get up to though. I, on the other hand, am a student. So, I have many things to get done–assignments, coursework, reading.

If you notice me from your window, I'd divert my gaze, pretending not to see you. But during those times that we do lock eyes, you'd smile and wave. Which I'd return by saying "Hi." Stupid. Because how could you hear me from all the way over there? This is why it's better if I pretend not to see you.

I pour my steaming hot coffee and bring it with me to my table. The table is overcrowded with books. Thick, heavy books. Open and overlapping each other. I push some aside to make room for my coffee. I have an exam tomorrow–on Anatomy–so I'm putting in extra work. I love Anatomy, because it's so relatable, I guess. For once, I can actually see what I'm studying on my body–most of it anyway–as opposed to biological molecules.

A knock on my door breaks my concentration. Adjusting my glasses, I get up to go to my door. Probably not wise to open the door to mysterious knocking in the middle of the night but I do it anyway. In my defense, it was a safe neighbourhood, no burglaries, no murders–that I know of.

I swing it open and there you are in all your rumpled glory. You have a t-shirt and slacks on and bunny slippers.

"Hey there," you say. "I'm Magnus Bane." Up close, I can see all the defined features of your face–all sharp angles and soft features at the same time.

It was a little quiet after that as I anticipate what you're going to say next. And then I realise I was supposed to introduce myself. "Oh! Uh, I'm Alec–Alexander. Alec." I inwardly groan. "My friends call me Alec."

"Okay, Alexander," you smile crookedly. I have a sense that you are laughing at me. "Nice to meet you."

I nod.

"So, I don't want to keep you from your _astounding_ amount of work," you gesture at the pile on the table behind me. "I came for some sugar."

"Oh, of course. Come in. I mean, no, don't come in," I say as I remember the mess of a state my flat is in. "I'm sorry. If you wanna come in–"

You laugh. "That's okay. I'll wait out here."

"Great." I swivel around and go to get the sugar. "Here you go," I say as I hand them to you.

"Thank you," your fingers brush against mine as you take the cup.

I close the door, locking it shut as soon as you leave. Resting my forehead against it, I try not to relive the cringiest exchange in my life.

xxXxx

It's been a week since we met that night. And I've successfully not bumped into you. Well, we've never bumped into each other before anyway. But I am still thankful. I don't think I can ever see your face and hold a coherent thought much less articulate them into words.

My routine goes a little something like this; go to class at 9 a.m., endure long hours of lectures, lunch break, more lectures and then only get to go home at 7 p.m. Of course this would change once I start clinical years.

But today is an anomaly because classes in the evening are canceled. So, I get to go home and nap.

As I walk up the path to my flat front door, I hear someone call my name. Lo and behold, it was you.

Have you seen me see you? Can I still pretend I didn't see you and bolt for the door?

Alas, you've caught up to me.

Panting a little, you say, "Boy, this must be my lucky day. I never see you outside."

I laugh, although it sounds unnatural–like I'm dying. Which I am.

And there was that awkward silence again where you're just staring at me and I'm just trying not to spontaneously have a seizure right this moment.

You finally break your reverie and say, "So, there's a party tonight at the room next to mine. I'll see you there."

There was no question in that sentence. You are telling me to go.

And with that, you jogged away.

xxXxx

Party is an understatement. This is a rave. I'm surprised no one called the police yet. Then again, I'm pretty sure the whole floor is in this room right now. So, really, who was there to complain.

There is dance music, lights that gave out neon streaks, a disco ball and a keg. It was all college students here, so that was good.

I've been trying to find you for the last 20 minutes and am about to leave when you let out a loud hoot as you see me.

"Alexander!" you shout. "There you are!"

I tap my red cup against yours. "Here I am."

You down all your drink. "Come meet my friends."

I follow you to a group of good-looking people lounging on the sofa.

"Scott, my partner-in-crime–literally. Ragnor and Catarina, my childhood friends. Raphael, my friend-ish," Raphael drinks to that. "And Camille, my beautiful new friend."

Camille gets up and presses up against you. "Just a friend?" She leans in and kisses you on the mouth.

You kiss her back for a second and pull away.

After your friends leave us both alone to go dance, you ask me, "What do you do in college again, smarty pants?"

"Pre-med."

You're filling your cup. "Follow me."

We walk up narrow steps of metal stairs. They're all rusted and unsteady.

Upstairs, it is a smallish room that houses drum set, guitar, bass and a speaker. It's a band set. The ceiling here is very low so you and I have to slump forward.

"You're in a band?" I ask.

You toss your drink back and shake your head. "Sco-ott's," you hiccup mid-name.

And suddenly you're too close to me. You have your face so close to mine and your breath smells like rum.

My heart speeds up as you lean in closer. And then our lips touch.

And before I know it, we're kissing. We're actually kissing. You have your hands in my hair and mine are grabbing your shoulders.

I have you pushed up against the wall. And we just keep kissing, like we're addicted to each other.

"Alexander," you whisper.

"I think you can call me Alec now," I breathe.

"But I don't want to be just your friend."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, loves! x**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to thy queen, Cassandra Clare.**


End file.
